Avengers Gods Among Us Year 1
by DoctorWho507
Summary: Red Skull tricked Thor into killing Jane Foster and their unborn child. The Avengers are split down the middle. On one side is Thor's Regime and Captain America's Secret Avengers. Bonds are broken and people die. One-Shot Prequel.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

On every monitor in the helicarrier has various news stations on. CNN, Fox News, Daily Bugle. 30 nuclear bombs went off. New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, Detroit, Miami, Houston, Dallas, San Diego, San Francisco, Seattle, Washington D.C., Phoenix, Las Vegas, Denver, Philadelphia, Atlanta, Boston, St. Louis, Cincinnati, Baltimore, Moscow, Beijing, London, Paris, Berlin, Tokyo, Rome, Mexico City, Quebec, Madrid, all destroyed. 107,633,209 dead. And just down the hall, Captain America was interrogating the Red Skull. "The nukes, where did you get them?!" He demanded.

"Why?" Skull asked. "You want one too, Herr Captain?" Steve was extremely furious. To think the Red Skull managed to commit mass homicide on a scale the world has never seen before. And he tricked one of his oldest friends into doing this. Just then the wall broke down. Thor entered the room, but he apparently does not have his hammer. There were sparks flying off him every which way.

"Get away from him." Thor demanded.

"I'm handling this." Thor then walks up to Red Skull, throws the table across the room, grabs him and pins him against the wall.

"You drugged me! Made me…" it wasn't supposed to be this way. This was supposed to be the best day of his life. His wife, Jane Foster, revealed herself to be pregnant with Thor's son. Only for Red Skull to kidnap her and link 30 nuclear detonators to her heartbeat. Skull then used Mysterio's gas to make Thor seem like he was fighting the Destroyer. After taking it into space, Thor realized it was really Jane. "Jane… my son…"

"People tend to die because of you, don't they?" Red Skull said. Thor drew his fist back ready to punch Skull.

"Thor, don't!" Captain America yelled. Thor punched the wall.

"That's why I like you, Thor. You're much more gullible than him." Thor throws Skull across the room. Skull gets up. "You think you can have a family, that locking me up will magically reform me. They'll be safe." Skull pulls up a chair and sits down. "So big. So dumb. Now run along so I can break out of here. I got lots of work to do to top this." Thor grabs Red Skull by the throat and begins to strangle him. Captain America tries to intervene.

"That's enough!" Captain America said before Thor pushes him back.

"I know it's soon, but, do you think you'll ever love again? Maybe you won't kill your next family." Thor draws his hand back and punches a hole through Red Skull's chest.

The next day, in Avengers Mansion, Thor, with blood all over one of his hands, was listening to the news. "Yesterday the world changed forever." One of the news reporters said. "Yesterday, over 100 million people were taken in one act of terrorism."

"…a state of shock today. The biggest one-day loss of life…"

"…a hundred million lives lost in an instant."

"…reports that the Nazi Terrorist, Red Skull, had some connection to…"

"Mr. Stark! Is it true that the Red Skull was killed in custody yesterday?"

"No comment."

"How can we ever feel secure, how can we feel protected, with the threat of an instant nuclear explosion hanging over every single one of us?"

"Yesterday, the sense of safety we once felt, in our homes, at our jobs, in our schools, was shattered…"

"Yesterday, we lost over 100,000,000 people. Meanwhile, Transia's telecommunications have been severed, in an apparent attempt to prevent information from reaching the countries boarder. It is believed that the shelling of Transia, which has already claimed the lives of 5,000 people, continues unabated inside this internet blackout."

"No more." Thor said. He grabs a new hammer that Reed Richards made for him, seeing as Mjolnir was destroyed by Hela, and flies off. A little while later, in the capitol city of Transia, a little boy is running for his life from the shelling and trips. A shell is just about to hit the boy, Thor blocks the attack with his hammer. "Come on, boy." He helps the boy to his feet. Just then, several more shells explode in mid-air. The boy's mother comes to him.

"Thank you, sir." Many people then run to Thor.

"It's okay. I should've been here all along. I'm sorry, I'll… I'll stop this." Thor flies into the Transian Capitol Building. There are guards everywhere shooting at him, but Thor's extreme durability made him able to withstand nuclear attacks. "Mr. President." Thor said with rage in his voice. All the guards piled on top of him, hoping to push him down, but Thor has strength that can rival the Hulk. He grabs Transia's president. He flies upwards through the ceiling with the president in hand. "I want to show you something." Thor lands in the city where the citizens were furious with their president. "These are the people you were supposed to protect."

"No. You… you can't do this!"

"Yes, I can. I realize that now."

"You have no right! I am president!"

"Not anymore." Lady Sif then walked up behind him.

"Thor. There are cameras." Thor looks, and everybody has their phones out.

"Good. I have something to say."

"Are you planning on addressing all of Midgard?"

"Yes."

"No."

"I will speak…"

"Midgard will hear you. But not here, not in the middle of this, and not looking like that. Wash off the scorch marks, the shrapnel, and the blood. Shave."

"You're right."

"I'll call for a press conference at the United Nations." Thor flies off, the Transian president in hand. "And you will say what I've been waiting to hear you say since I first met you." United Nations, the next day. Thor floats down in front of the podium and sets the president down.

"I'm so sorry. We, the Avengers, who were supposed to protect you, have instead failed you. What happened two days ago can never be allowed to happen again. Monsters can no longer roam free among us." Thor points to the president. "This man has turned his weapons against his own people. He is a criminal and will be tried as one. To those who do the same, to those who would hurt people, know that I will come for you. I don't care about your lands or your beliefs. I don't care about your petty squabbles. I don't care if you're a madman, a terrorist, a king, or a president. You do not have the right to take innocent lives. I am calling for an immediate world-wide ceasefire. All hostilities will stop immediately, or I will stop them. It's over."

Later, in Avengers Mansion, many of the heroes have gathered with Lady Sif talking to them. The Avengers gathered were Daken, Vision, Patriot, Captain Marvel, Hercules, Winter Soldier, Scarlet Witch, Hercules, Quicksilver, Moon Knight, Black Cat, Mockingbird, Daredevil, Elektra, Punisher, Iron Man, Spiderman, Wolverine, Archangel, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Black Panther. "My friends, a few days ago, the Red Skull claimed the lives of 100,000,000 people. We failed them. But right now, we need to do a better job of protecting them. We need to ensure the peace. Thor will see to that. But, I need to know who is with us."

"If the Red Skull were killed, back in World War 2, they might still be alive." Daken said. "I'm in."

"So am I." Vision said.

"Count me in." Patriot said. "Captain America had the opportunity to kill Red Skull more times than he can count. He never took them. I won't make the same mistake."

"The world needs protecting, now more than ever." Captain Marvel said, a little doubt in her voice.

"If Vision's in, then so am I." Scarlet Witch said.

"If my sister is in, then I'm in too." Quicksilver said with a lot of doubt in his voice, "I guess."

"The world needs protecting." Hercules said with doubt. "I guess I am in."

"I'm in." Archangel said. "It might relieve some of the tensions on the Mutant Community."

"Black Panther?" Sif asked.

"No. If the world needs protecting, then I must return to Wakanda. My people will need me."

"Wolverine?"

"I can't. I agree that the Avengers must keep the peace. But I have a bad feeling about what Thor's doing. I am out."

"Spiderman?"

"I know what it is like to lose family, friends, even loved ones." Spiderman recalled how he lost his Uncle Ben, his best friend, Harry Osborn, and possibly his greatest love, Gwen Stacy. "But they taught me with great power comes great responsibility. I think Thor is losing sight of that. I'm out."

"Hawkeye, Black Widow?"

"I can't." Hawkeye said.

"Nor me." Black Widow replied.

"And you, Iron Man?"

"No. What Thor wants is to end crime before it can begin. Well, in my book the punishment comes after the crime. And killing criminals? I won't kill anyone. I'm sorry. But the answer is no."

"Daredevil?"

"Killing isn't what we're supposed to do. I am out."

"Elektra?"

"If Daredevil is out, then I'm out too."

"Moon Knight? Black Cat? Mockingbird?"

"I can't." Moon Knight said.

"If Clint is out, then so am I." Mockingbird said.

"I am sticking with Spiderman." Black Cat said.

"Punisher?"

"While I do agree that scumbag rapists and murderers need to die, I punish them. And punishment comes after the crime. I'm out."

"And what about you, Bucky?" Patriot said. "You, of all people wanted Skull dead more than anyone. He almost killed you once."

"But that is not what I was supposed to do. I know Steve didn't come here because Sif was going to ask us to join him. I know Steve will not go. I'll stick with my best friend."

"Then all of you, Winter Soldier, Iron Man, Spiderman, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Daredevil, Elektra, Punisher, Black Cat, Moon Knight, Mockingbird, you're off the team. Tell Captain America I want to know his position too."

"I think you already know, Sif." Captain America walks into the room. "The answer is no. I agree that the people need to be protected, but I believe freedom is more important than security."

"Then, you will side with that zealot, Red Skull. A lot of Avengers died that day too, you know. Hank Pym, Wasp, She-Hulk, Spiderwoman, Tigra, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones."

"A lot of X-Men died that day too." Archangel replied. "Colossus, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Psylocke, Beast, Iceman, Rogue, even the professor."

"Some of the Fantastic Four died too." Vision said. "Human Torch and the Thing died."

"Are you willing to turn your backs on them?" Sif asked.

"I am not turning my back on them. But this is not what they would've wanted. If I am off the team then so be it. And anyone who wants to join me is welcome. Come on, Buck." Captain America, Winter Soldier, Iron Man, Spiderman, Wolverine, Daredevil, Elektra, Punisher, Hawkeye, Black Cat, Moon Knight, Mockingbird, and Black Widow leave.

A few days later, just outside Hoboken. Sin has made her way into a warehouse full of old circus props. "Heh. The circus. I wished I could see the circus when I was young."

"Do you?" Sin looks behind her and Hawkeye is standing right behind him with his bow drawn back.

"Clint Barton. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Actually, this is my home away from home. Back when I used to run with the Circus of Crime."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." Hawkeye puts the arrow away. "I redeemed myself after leaving them. I was good, so good that I was offered a spot on the Avengers."

"Avengers? What Avengers? Thor has split the Avengers down the middle. You are on the side of Captain America."

"So, what are you doing here, Sinthea?"

"I was called here by code name 'Trickshot'."

"Yep. That was my name back when I ran with the Circus of Crime. When Red Skull died, his influence on you died with him. Steve needs your help."

"What kind of help?"

"Steve needs connections to the underworld. Where Thor will kill the next batch of criminals."

"And why should I help him?"

"Use your head Sinthea. Think about everything the Red Skull has done to you, all the abuse you suffered since you were a kid. I see it in your eyes. Steve is the father you wish you had."

"You… you're right."

"So, what do you say?" Hawkeye extends his hand.

"Deal." Sin shaked his hand.

"So, any idea where Thor will be next?"

"Isn't it obvious, Clint? Where in the world are there more criminals?" Hawkeye holds his hand up to his ear.

"Cap, this is Hawkeye. I know where Thor's next location is. The Raft."

A few days later, inside the Raft, Thor looks at the prisoners. Alongside him are Sif, Vision, and Patriot. A guard was accompanying them. "What, are you crazy, you don't get to decide who goes with you!"

"That is not your problem, guard." Patriot said. "These people deserve to die."

"Do they, Eli?" They look, and they see Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Winter Soldier.

"I thought you all, would be with me." Thor said.

"It doesn't have to end like this, Thor." Iron Man said.

"I have no choice! Red Skull did this to me! I will not let what happened to me happen to anyone else! And you, you side with the criminals. Look behind you, Stark. The Mandarin."

"A terrorist who has claimed thousands of lives." Vision said. "And what about Mad Thinker here?"

"He has killed many just as well." Patriot said.

Meanwhile, in the surveillance room, many of the guards are dead with bullet holes in them. It is revealed that Sin had killed them. "Now, where are you?" She then finds a cage designed by General Ross. It contained the Abomination. "Found you. And with the Hulk at god-knows-where, this should prove quite a challenge. A little revenge on Thor is in order. Now to turn off the security." She begins typing an override code. "Why is there never a big red button? Got it. Now to free the others." She presses a button and then speaks into the intercom. "Attention Raft residents, this is Sin, daughter of the Red Skull. Thor took him away, and now he wants to take all of us away. I'm letting you out, and I'm giving you a fighting chance. And I am sending you an Abomination."

Back at the cells, Abomination then breaks through the floor. Along with him, various villains such as the Leader, Iron Monger, Arnim Zola, Doctor Octopus, Sabretooth, and Kurse walk out of their cells. Abomination grabs Patriot's head and starts punching his way through everything. "Thor, it's going to take both of us to take down Abomination." Captain America said.

"Agreed. Sif, Vision, round up everyone and get them back in their cells."

"Iron Man, Hawkeye, help them. Winter Soldier, with us."

"Abomination has a healing factor." Winter Soldier said. "Which means there is no need to hold back! I'll get Patriot, Thor, get his hand!" Thor uses his electricity manipulation to blast Abomination's hand off. Thor then grabs his fake Mjolnir and punches a hole through Abomination. Winter Soldier pries Patriot out of Abomination's hand. "You alright?"

"I had it under control."

"You know, the phrase 'thank you' goes a long way." Captain America appears.

"Patriot, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"You two go help the mess. And before you say anything Patriot, don't argue."

"What about you?" Winter Soldier asked.

"I got to finish off Abomination." Abomination starts to get up, but Captain America uses his shield to knock him out. Patriot and Winter Soldier leave through a hole Abomination made. Thor walks up behind Captain America. "We need to get him back in his cell."

"Agreed. It is the only one on Midgard capable of holding him."

Meanwhile. Patriot, Winter Soldier, Iron Man, Vision, Sif, and Hawkeye are fighting the inmates. Patriot's shield is covered in blood. "I am so sick of you all! You think you deserve help!? After everyone you've hurt! The tens of thousands of people whose blood were spilled because of you?!"

"Patriot, that's enough." Winter Soldier said.

"You're just as bad as him! Thor is right! They don't deserve our protection!"

"A hero doesn't beat people when they're down!"

"Will you stop telling me what to do!" Patriot throws his shield at the Winter Soldier. It hits his head and he falls back and his neck lands on a rock. The sound of his neck snapping seemed to fill the entire Raft as everyone turned and looked to see what was going on. "Winter Soldier?" No answer. "Bucky?" Again, no answer. Thor and Captain America then appeared.

"Alright. Abomination is down. Everyone, back in your cells!" They then looked at Patriot with tears pouring down his face. Words could not tell how bad Patriot felt.

"I'm sorry." And words could not describe how furious Captain America was. Tears began to pour down the rest of their faces, Sif, Iron Man, Vision, Hawkeye, Thor, even Sin, who was watching the whole thing.

"What did you do?! WHAT DID YOU DO!? GET OFF OF HIM!" Patriot was pushed aside. "YOU KILLED BUCKY!" Ever since his parents died, Bucky was the only family Captain America had left. He had lost Bucky before, but this was worse.

Five months passed. Then everyone in the world began to receive the same radio signal. It said "I'm alive" no more, no less. In Avengers Mansion, Vision has tracked the location of the signal.

"It is coming from New York City. The one location that hasn't begun reconstruction. From what I put together, I'd say it is a recording."

"I'll go and take a look." Thor said.

"You shouldn't." Sif said.

"Sif is right." Captain Marvel said. "We've been upsetting a lot of powerful people. Now we get a lone message of impossible hope being broadcast from a destroyed city where eight million people died."

"If someone survived, I am not ignoring them. Anyone who is resistant to Radiation poisoning is welcome to join me." Sif and Captain Marvel joined him. Captain Marvel located the signal to underneath the remnants of the Empire State Building. They found a great big lead-lined box. Thor opened it and what he saw as a man dressed in black and green clothes and long black hair. "Oh my… Loki?"

"By Odin's beard!" Sif said. "How did you survive?"

"Another time perhaps. How have things been since the explosion?"

"Chaotic." Thor said.

"Yeah, well, I mean what else is new?"

"More than before."

"No. If there was a sudden change in the balance of chaos and order, I would've noticed. You know what I think, I think you're just starting to see the chaos in the world. Although, come to think of it, it has felt like the amount of chaos in the world has gone down. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

"I've been bringing an end to all the wars and giving criminals what they deserve."

"Wait, have you been killing them? That's not like you at all!"

"I had to change. Now we got to move." As they left, Loki looked into his brother's eyes and did not see him, but a bloodthirsty killer.

Meanwhile, Captain America, Iron Man, Moon Knight, Black Cat, Mockingbird, Wolverine, Spiderman, Daredevil, Elektra, Punisher, Hawkeye, and Black Widow are seen surrounding a table.

"It has been confirmed." Spiderman said. "Thor has produced a new pill designed to increase molecular density in normal humans several thousand percent. Kind of a mix of Steve's super-soldier-serum, Wolverine's healing-factor, my spider powers, the Extremis virus that is in Tony, Hulk's gamma power, and Thor's Asgardian physiology."

"If so, then we need to level the playing field." Iron Man said.

"Agreed. And I got a plan." Captain America said.

"Let's here it." Wolverine said.

"We need to get into Avengers Mansion, no doubt Thor has changed the security. We need to grab only one of the pills, then head to Stark Industries to create the data we need to make our own pills. But first, we need a distraction."

"Can I be of assistance." Just then a blonde a wearing a yellow suit with a big yellow "S" inside of a black circle and a blue cape appears.

"Robert." Hawkeye said.

"Sentry." Black Widow said. "What are you doing here, I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with the superhuman community, trying to keep a low profile."

"Well, I couldn't just stand by and watch Thor continue to make mistakes I hope I never make."

"Why should we trust you?" Hawkeye asked.

"My spider-sense isn't going off."

"My armor says he's not lying."

"Also, we would be dead right now if he wasn't" Cap replied.

"So, distraction, yeah. Just say the word Cap."

"Four minutes. Hawkeye, Black Widow, you're with me."

Later that day, Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow made their way to Avengers Mansion. All they needed was for Sentry to give the signal. Sentry sent off a blast of energy into the mansion. Everyone was on him, Patriot, Vision, Sif, Archangel, Daken, Scarlet Witch, Captain Marvel, Quicksilver, and Hercules. None of them seemed to be able to hurt him. In the end they all were down, not dead, but defeated. Thor went after Sentry, only for him to beat Thor to a pulp. Sentry then threw Thor into the ground. Sentry then grabs Thor by the neck. Daken sees this, gets up and slices Sentry's throat with his adamantium bone claws. "Oh, you stupid."

"I'm sorry?"

"I have the power of 100 exploding suns in my body. And you just broke the containment vessel. But good news, Thor. If I'm going down, you're going down with me." Sentry headbutts Daken, then flies upwards until he reaches the outside of the milky way. He then went supernova. The power was pushed at Thor as he was pushed back to Earth by it. However, he still got up. He grabbed his hammer and then flew into Avengers Mansion.

Meanwhile, while inside Avengers Mansion, the explosion caused the Earth to shake. A wall in the Mansion came crashing down between Hawkeye, who managed to grab one of the pills, and Captain America and Black Widow. "Clint, are you alright?" Captain America said.

"Yeah. It seems I am trapped though." Just then a loud boom could be heard. "Oh, crap."

"What's wrong, Clint?"

"He's here."

"Hold on, Clint, we're coming." Black Widow said.

"No. Get out of here. I am going to see what I can do here."

"No! I am not leaving you here!"

"Just go!" Captain America was forced to drag a reluctant Black Widow outside.

Meanwhile, Clint was having trouble of his own. He took the pill he got, attached it to one of his arrows and sent the arrow out the window. Before Thor realized what happened, he grabbed Hawkeye's neck.

Back outside, Black Widow saw the arrow. "Here." She handed the arrow to Captain America. "Go save the world."

"Widow, what are you doing?"

"Thor's Avengers, they're coming to. One of us has to stay behind."

"Natasha…"

"This isn't up for discussion. Now go!"

Steve made a run for it. "Good luck, Nat."

Back in the Mansion, Hawkeye still had Thor's hand wrapped around his neck. He could feel Thor's grip getting tighter. "Where is he!?" Thor demanded.

"Is... this… what… Jane… wanted?" Clint said. Before his neck snapped. Thor looked at what he had done. He saw his hands were stained with his friend's blood. He turned around and saw Loki. Loki didn't say anything, he just looked at Thor with this big disappointed look in his eye. Loki and Thor then walked outside and saw Lady Sif stab Black Widow in the back. Thor took fake Mjolnir and flew off. Loki turned to Sif. Once again, he said nothing. He just gave her a disappointed glance.

Back at Stark Industries, Captain America walks through the door. "Clint… Natasha… where are they?" Spiderman asked.

"They're not coming back." Everyone looked at Steve in horror, especially Mockingbird. First Bucky, now Clint and Natasha. "We need to get going. I want the nine of you to leave. I need time synthesize the pill. Then we'll have a fighting chance against Thor."

"But Steve…" Wolverine said.

"That is an order. But first, I need to know where to find you if I get out of this."

"I got a home in Canada." The mutant replied, "I can lay low there as long as I want. Thor will not be able to find me."

"Black Cat has offered me shelter." Spiderman said. This made Black Cat blush.

"A safehouse that used to belong to Justin Hammer." Tony said.

"Thor doesn't know my secret identity." Daredevil said. "Contact my attorney, Matt Murdock, if you want to see me."

"I know a guy." Elektra said.

"I never stay in one place." Punisher said.

"I got a place in Egypt that is off radar." Moon Knight said.

"There is an old S.H.I.E.L.D. facility off radar that I can use." Mockingbird said.

"Alright then. Good luck to all of you." Captain America then gave Iron Man his vibranium shield. He then turned around and walked to the computer. Wolverine teleported first, then Spiderman and Black Cat, next Daredevil, then Elektra, after that, Punisher, then Moon Knight, next Mockingbird, and finally Iron Man. At the computer, Steve had the analysis program running over the pill. Just then, an incognito message video message to the computer.

"Captain Rogers." The mysterious man said.

"Who are you?" He replied.

"No time for introductions. Just call me L for the time being."

"Okay, L, what do you want?"

"I am trying to warn you. Thor knows you took the pill. You have 60 seconds starting… now! I need to know how long till you are finished analyzing that pill."

"It is already 17% analyzed."

"That's not enough. Well, once your finished, grab the pill and information and run for your life. Don't waste any time, just run!"

"I know. But I still want to know, who are you, L?"

"You will find out soon enough. You now have 30 seconds. What's it at?"

"42%. But I got a plan."

"Captain Rogers, for your sake, I hope you do. Good luck." The video message ends. Thor then comes crashing into the building.

"Why are you here?"

"To finish the job." Thor then grabs Captain America by the throat.

"Is that Clint's blood on your hands?"

"He…"

"Was the most ethical and compassionate friend we had. Black Widow, not so much. But the point remains, they were our friends."

"Backstabbers more like it." The screen said 63%.

"Were they?" Steve reaches down and presses a key and it shows a wedding video of Donald Blake and Jane Foster. "They were trying to remind you. When you married Jane Foster, you swore to honor and protect her. And this is how you honor her? She told you to save the world, instead you rule it with an iron fist." Thor then punches Steve in the stomach. Steve looks at the computer and it said 89%. Cap then threw a few gas pellets at Thor, then once the smoke cleared, Captain America was gone, vanished like dust in the wind.

"What are you planning, Captain?"

"I am giving us a fighting chance." Thor looked at the computer screen and it said, 'analysis complete.' He looked at an injured Captain America who had his finger on the 'enter' button. He pressed it. The computer then said, 'data sent'.

"No!" Thor grabbed Captain America and broke his back over his knee. Thor then grabbed his hammer and was ready to finish Captain America off.

"Thor!" A voice called out. Thor turned around and it was Edwin Jarvis. Thor then looks over and sees the pill is gone. Jarvis then headbutts Thor in the nose. Thor fell to the ground with blood gushing from his nose. Jarvis then grabs Captain America, takes him to the teleporter and leaves.

The next day, at the U.N. Building, Thor addresses the world. Beside him were Vision, Quicksilver, Captain Marvel, Loki, Scarlet Witch, Hercules, and Patriot. "Our way of life is threatened. Steve Rogers, the terrorist known as Captain America, and his associates Tony Stark, a.k.a., Iron Man, James 'Logan' Howlett, a.k.a., the Wolverine, Daredevil, Punisher, and Peter Parker, a.k.a. Spiderman, have stolen a powerful weapon, they intend to use it against us. We are standing here, together, today, to tell you, that we will not allow these 'Secret Avengers' to terrorize the planet. We are standing here today to tell you that we will fight for each and every one of you. We will fight for peace. We will fight against the terror the Secret Avengers represent. You do not have to fear this great evil. Because we will be watching, ever vigilant." Soldiers then march onto the stage. "We are gathering our forces. We will expose the Secret Avengers and all who support them. The last thing Jane Foster said to me was 'save the world.' I intend to do just that. Whatever it takes."


End file.
